


Shut up you green blooded Hylian!

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend of Zelda Reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: “Shut up you green blooded Hylian!”“Hylian, Doctor?”





	

Kirk and the rest of the crew can hear Spock and Leonard fighting down the hall.

Uhura sighs, “What are they fighting about this time?”

Kirk shrugs, “Who knows?”

 

Spock and Leonard continue fighting.

Suddenly they hear, “Shut up you green blooded Hylian!”

“Hylian, Doctor?”

 

Kirk sits in his chair with an amused look on his face, while the rest of the crew look at each other and shrug.


End file.
